Sweet Vanilla
by Teian Heru
Summary: Naruto goes to the festival with the gang. When he finds at something shocking,alot of secrets get spilled out! What happenes when Naruto is told a secret...and it's about him? What will he do? Narusasu NejiOcc Sakuino KibaShino and others.Yaoi and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Lokii-Chan, I wanted to put up this up because of JaRyse, yaoifan33, XxA.D.PxX, Midnight Stone and Sasukexnaruto4ever because they're cool and super smart! So this is dedicated to you all! XD**

**Sweet Vanilla**

**By: Lokii Luv Ramen Chopsticks (1)**

It was March 14, the Atsuhime festival **(2)** was on this day and all of Konohagakure had attended it. The rookie nine had gathered in the square, were in their festival outfits **(3)**. All looked at each other's outfit and at their own. '_Theirs are better than mine…_' they thought while smiling at each other. It wasn't soon when Sasuke had arrived wearing his. Ino and Sakura almost fainted. (**A/N: Kuso, almost…).** Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned to Neji, who, at the time, was gawking at him.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow in confusion. '**_Okay…maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, but was Hyuuga checking me out? Okay, Sasuke, just act like you didn't see anything…_' **

He simply sighed and smirked. "So where are we going now?" he asked and got a long sigh from Shikamaru. "Man, this is such a drag…we're going to the bakery." He explained and groaned. "We're being forced to go by Sakura and Ino."

Sasuke snorted. **'_Figures as much…_'** Sakura turned to the complaining ninja and glared. "You weren't complaining when we asked you to come with us!" Shikamaru looked at her. "Which is precisely my point. You **DEMANDED**, not asked. And besides, you would've forced us to come either way. You woman are troublesome. That's why I don't like girls." he said and sat down on the step to Choji's home **(A/N: That's were they met up.)**

* * *

Sakura gasped at the confession and slowly smirked. "Hmpt! Well, let's go before we miss out on the sale they have on pork bread." she said and dragged Ino with her. Kiba sighed and swung and arm around Shino. Shocked, Shino let out a yelp and pushed Kiba away.

"Hey, Shino, you okay?" he asked and Shino nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you just startled me is all."

Kiba looked at him for a few seconds before nodding quickly.

Choji suddenly stood up and placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk behind the girls. The other soon followed.

* * *

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

The boys stood outside the bakery for what seemed like hours. Shikamaru was asleep and Rock Lee was getting antsy. He went to the window to watch Sakura purchase some things and sighed. He turned around and placed a hand on his heart. "A girl as sweet and pretty as her should be seen around the world…" Sasuke snorted.

"And if that happened, I'd kill myself." he said and Rock Lee gasped. "Sasuke! What an un-youthful thing to say! Sakura-Chan's a beautiful creature!" he said and flushed a slight pink. Sasuke chuckled. "Lee, do you really think that Sakura's sweet?" he asked. Rock Lee stayed silent for a second before answering. "Yes. The first time I laid eyes on her, I felt like it was love at first sight."

"It's one-sided love, Lee. Can't you see she cares only for herself?" '_**And me…'**_ Rock Lee giggled. "That's true, but that same one-sided love is what keeps me going!" he replied and sat down next to the sleeping brunette.

Sasuke sighed and looked towards the path to Naruto's house. Neji chuckled. "Waiting for Naruto?" he asked and got a nod in return. Neji smiled and sat down next to Rock Lee, both looking at the lazy boy. He was mumbling something, but it was so incoherent. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to find Lee leaning more closer to his face.

Sasuke flushed a slight pink. **'_What's Lee doing?'_** he thought as he watched him. Lee suddenly went to Shikamaru's mouth and stayed there. Neji raised and eyebrow, but said nothing and continued to watch. Shikamaru turned in his sleep, so now he was facing Lee. Lee gasped and turned to Neji. "Listen." is all he told him, and Neji complied.

Sasuke sat down on the other side of the sleeping brunette and leaned in too, hoping to find out what they were talking about. Shikamaru started to mumble again, and this time is was audible.

"No…s-stay away…" he whimpered and a tear shed from his Obsidian eyes. Neji, Lee and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Shikamaru shook violently, crying harder. "St-Stop…please…onegai…I won't do it again. Just stop…I beg of you…" Lee gasped as he heard Shikamaru moan softly and hissed. Neji blinked forcefully at the sight, as did Sasuke.

Never in their lives have they seen Shikamaru like this. Never. Shikamaru groaned and hissed again, this time clutching on Lee's jersey. "H-Help me…please…someone…he won't stop…I n-need help…" he said and clutched on tighter.

"He won't stop…please…my f-father…" he said and stopped talking, regaining his regular breathing.

The three sat there in shock. "His father? What would his father do to him to make him like this?" Lee asked. Neji and Sasuke sighed. "If only you knew, then you'd understand." All eyes turned to a boy with golden locks. "Naruto…" Lee said softly.

Said boy grinned and knelt down in front of Shikamaru, cuffing his chin in his hands. He placed one on each cheek and shook him softly.

"Oi! Shika-chan…" he said. No response.

"Come on, Shika-Chan, wake up, dattebayo!" he said.

Again, no response. Naruto sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

* * *

"Okay, you asked for it." he said and took a deep breath. He really hoped that it didn't have to come to this. As he took another intake of air, he started to sing.

"Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down."

**He placed a hand in Shikamaru's hair, twirling some locks.**

"My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasting for people like me."

**He used is other hand to rub his back slowly. Shikamaru flinched at the contact, but kept his eyes closed.**

"Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."

**(Repeats)**

"You say, "Dreams are dreams."

I ain't gonna play the fool anymore.

"You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

**Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Naruto in front of him.**

"Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing,

Shadows of nothing."

**Shikamaru looked deeply into Naruto's eyes as a tear shed.**

**Naruto smiled and sung a little louder.**

"You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see."

**Sasuke and Neji looked at Naruto shocked. 'The dobe can sing?'**

"Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

Cause you will hate yourself in the end

Cause you will hate yourself in the end

Cause you will hate yourself in the end…"**(4)**

With that Naruto had stopped stroking Shikamaru's back and whipped the tears off his face. Shikamaru smiled bigger and hugged Naruto tightly. "Thanks, Naruto, I needed that."

Naruto giggled. "So, mind telling me why you were crying, Shika-Chan?" A blushed crept upon his face. "Naruto! Don't call me that!" he yelled. Naruto giggled again and rubbed his head. "Gomen, gomen. Although, you weren't complaining last night…" he said, causing everyone to look at the blonde.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! Shikamaru was sleeping over at my house. We were in my room when he started to call me names. I got mad and called him 'Shika-Chan' and he flinched, so from then on I'll call him that when he gets me mad." he stated and wagged a finger in front of said boy's face.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Shikamaru. "Like the dobe said, are you going to tell us what happened?" he asked. Shikamaru looked at him and turned away. "With your father?" That time Shikamaru shot his head up, looked at Sasuke and groaned. 'Should I tell him?' Neji saw the concern in Shikamaru's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to if you-"

"No, it's okay, I think it's about time I told someone. You see, it started to happen a little after my mom's 32nd birthday. My dad was suppose to go and get my mom a present as did I." he fondled with his fingers.

* * *

"About 5:30 p.m, he comes home with no gift, which got my mom mad. I was in the kitchen at the time. It wasn't long 'til I heard my mom scream and I ran in the living room. I stood there shocked. My dad had strike her with the vase I made her."

Shikamaru sighed and continued. "My dad then looked at me. I started to back away, but he caught my arm. As he got closer to me, I smelt alcohol on him. He started to twist my arm and I yelped in pain." Shikamaru Rubbed his arm. "I asked him where he went and he slapped me across the face. That caused me to fall onto the nearby coffee table and my cheek hit the edge dead on. That's why I got this scar."

He turned to show the scar on his cheek. To Neji it looked like it was recent. Naruto bit his bottom lip and listened. "I got up and pushed him down on the floor. I tried to got upstairs, but he somehow caught up and grabbed onto my ankle. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked and I froze, which wasn't a good idea. He started to tighten his grip and his nails scratched the surface, causing blood to trickle down."

Sasuke got up and leaned on the wall of the bakery. Naruto sat in Shikamaru's lap, resting his head in the nook of his neck. "He started to drag me down the stairs and threw me on the couch." Shikamaru started to tear. "He started to kiss me everywhere…and anything he thought would make him feel good." Sasuke rubbed his back.

Shikamaru's tears came harder. "T-That was when...he raped me."

Neji gasped.

Rock Lee's wyes widened.

Sasuke's mouth hung opened.

Naruto was beyond angry.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

Shikamaru leaned forward so his face was in front of Naruto's. "Idiot! Don't yell!" he said be Naruto ignored him. "That sick bastard. When I get ahold of him, I"ll-"

"Shut it dobe." Naruto turned to the raven haired boy and growled. "I can't when someone I love and care about was hurt! Especially this badly." he told him. Shikamaru flushed at the statment, but said nothing, only aligned himself against the wall.

Naruto jumped out of Shikamaru's lap and stood in front of him. "We'll settle this _after_ the festival. The girls are coming out." he said and pointed to the door. Long behold the girls came out with loads and loads of bags, nearly tumbling out of the store. Sasuke wished they fall.

* * *

As they got out they placed the bags on the gorund they immediatly turned to Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned. Naruto raised an eyebrow to that. "What are you talking about? I came here to spend the day with you guys. It is the festival and all." he said and Sakura scoffed.

"Now the festival is ruined. I don't want to spend the whole day around this idoit." she said and earned a gasp from the green wearing ninja. "Sakura-Chan! That's not nice!" he said. Sakura turned to him and glared. "And I don't care! This baka could make us forget everything that we came here to do! He's so jumpy and hyper, god he acts like a five year old. Probably thinks like one too." she said coldly, making naruto flintch.

Sasuke got up and walked up to Sakura. "Don't you dare say anything like that about Naruto. If oyu say something like that to him again, I will not hesitate to slap you. It's just a matter of time for that to happen." he said icily. Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"S-Sasuke-Ku-" "Don't say my name. Just..don't talk to me Sakura. I don't even understand why someone would hang out with the likes of you." he said and walked back to the spot he was standing at. Ino looked at Sakura's expression and sighed. **'_Was going to happen sonner or later...'_**

Sakura looked at Naruto with death glares. "You ungrateful monster! How dare you make Sasuke-kun yell at me like that!" she walked up to Naruto and puched him hard. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood. She then kicked him numerous of times. Sasuke watched in anger. He had enough. He walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hands and lifted her up in the air. Shocked, Sakura screamed. "Sasuke! W-What are you-"

"Touch Naruto again and see that I kill you." he said and glared at the oink kunoichi. Nartuo coughed and hissed, holding his stomache. Lee ran to him and held him in his arms, looking at Sakura, then at Sasuke. **_That's what Sasuke ment. I see, guess I'll try and let her go...'_** he thought and placed Naruto on his back. Neji sighed and looked around. Confused, he turned to Ino.

"Hey...where is Kiba, Shino and Choji?" he asked. Eveyone looked around.

* * *

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

"Oi! Neji-san!" All eyes turned to a young boy running up to Neji. The first thing Neji noticed was the eyes. They weren't like his. They boy ran until he was in front of Neji. Neji looked at him. "Finally...Neji-san...I found you..." he said between pants. Naruto looked at the kid. "Neji, you know who this is?" he asked, and Neji shook his head quickly. "Not at all."

Neji watched as the boy tired to regain his breath and looked a thim. The boy smiled. "Neji-san! I'm glad I found you!" the boy turned to Sasuke and glared at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glared back at him. The boy turned back and sighed. "Looks like your lover boy is here. Care to tell him the truth?" he whispered causing Neji to shake a little. As the boy stood up, Neji looked away and flushed.

The boy laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Neji-san! Soon you'll be able to tell evryone about-" Neji covered his mouth. "No more...don't say...anymore...or else." he threatened. Said boy nodded and licked Neji's hand. Neji pulled back in surprised and whipped his hand on his shirt. "**S-Shiouichi!** Don't do that! That's disgusting!" he said and Shiouichi stook his tongue out.

"Whatever. Anyway, my brother told me what happened last night between, you know..." Neji sighed and looked down. "Yeah..." Shiouichi walked up to Neji and planted a kiss on his lips, a soft one. Neji was shocked at Shiouichi's movement, but said nothing. When the kiss was done, shiouichi giggled. "Tch. Still sutubburn as usual. One day you'll get the hang of it. Oh and by the way..." he said while looking at Naruto. "I'm Neji's _cousin_, Shiouichi Hyuuga." With that he poofed away in a cloud of smoke, leaving a heavily flushed Neji behind.

All eyes turned to Neji, demanding answers. And, of course, naruot had to be the one to break the silence. "How can you do that with your own cousin?! And what's this about last night?" he questioned. Neji sighed and slouched on the wall behind him.

"First of all, he's **NOT** my cousin. Second of all, last night doesn't concern you at all. What happened was my business and my business alone. Don't concern yourself with my problems, Naruto." he said blankly. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, what is he to you then?" Neji looked up at him and smirked.

"My older step brother."

**CLIFFHANGER!! WHAT WILL THE GANG SAY? AND WHAT'S NARUTO GOING TO SAY TO SHIKAMARU WHEN HE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH? AND TO THE ONES WHO LOVE SAKURA BANISHING, YOU IN FOR A SURPISE VERY, VERY SOON (SMIRKS). ALSO, GAARA & ITACHI COMES TO TOWN OFR THE FESTIVAL, HOW WILL SASUKE ACT WHEN THEY GO FOR THEIR BL0NDE? POSSIBLE NARUSASUITAGAARA IN LATER CHAPTERS...**

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**(1) My new UN. I like it because I love Ramen Chopsticks.  
(2) It's the wrong date, but I like March 14. This festival celebrates the Sun goddess Atsuhime.  
(3) I don't care if you imagine them in kimonos or really dressy clothes. Whatever rocks your boat.  
(4) This is the first ending song to the naruto series. It's called "Wind" by Akeboshi.**

* * *

**Lokii-Chan:** Well, I hope you people liked it. I spent like 3 hours on it jsut to get it right. And I like Uchihacest **very **much. So if you don't like it, I'll be sure to lable the Lemon chapter SasuIta to comply to your repects.

**Sasuke:** I can't wait...

**Naruto:** Me neither! But what will happen to Sakura?

**Sakura:** Nothing is going to happen to me, baka!

**Sasuke:** What did I say?

**Sakura**: ...

**Shikamaru:** This is such a drag. Why does Naruto need to know the whole story?

**Lokii-chan:** Just because...

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome...

**Ino: **And what happended to Kiba, Shino and Choji?

**Lokii-Chan: **Rock Lee, could you tell her what I said next to the 'cliffhanger' bit?

**Rock Lee: **Yosh! Gladly! She said **"more will come in later chappys!"**

**Ino:** (Sighs) Whatever. I hope you update soon, because I want to know what happens next.

**Lokii-Chan:** Gladly. See you next time, Ja ne! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or dare? Pt 1

**Lokii-Chan: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!! AISHITERU!! Now on with the story! XD **

**7/23/08...whoot! 3**

* * *

"**Dattebayo…"**

"…**Naruto?"**

"**Dattebayo…"**

"**Naruto, answer me!"**

"**Dattebayo…"**

"**Naruto!"**

**Naruto was shaking violently. Neji has an older step brother? How in the world is that possible?! He turned to Neji with confused eyes. "Neji, your clan isn't allowed to marry outside the Hyuuga clan, correct?" he asked and Neji nodded. **

"**But…" Neji started and combed through his hair with his hands. "There are ways to marry outside. My dad Harashi Hyuuga, was married to Yukino Miyazawa, from the land of waves." Naruto blinked. "M-Miyazawa?!" Naruto groaned loudly. "Aww man! Kuso, Neji where's Shiouichi now?!" he asked. **

**Neji sighed. "I don't know." Naruto growled and sighed. "Guess I'll have to find him later…" Ino looked at Sasuke and giggled. Said boy looked at her. "Um…can I help you?" he asked. Ino shook her head. "No, just thinking about Naruto…" she said softly. **

"**Nyaaa…Sasuke-teme…" **

"**What do you want?" he growled. Naruto pouted. **

"**Let's go and win some things at the festival! I want to spend the day with you!" he announced, making everyone look at him. Naruto noticed this and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry…didn't mean it like that." he said. **

**Sasuke shrugged and walked towards the games area with Naruto trotting along. Ino giggled. Sakura looked at her. "What are you so happy about?" she asked. Ino looked at her and smiled. "Just wait and see…"**

* * *

Lokii-Chan**.** Lokii-Chan

**The walk to the games was silent. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke said anything to each other. Occasionally, Naruto would sneak glances at each other without the other one noticing. Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto.**

"**Dobe…"**

"**tebayo?"**

"**You know that Gaara is coming here today, ne?"**

**Naruto grinned. "He is?! Yatta! I can't wait!" he exclaimed and jumped up and down. "Stop that. Now, we're going to wait for him at the games. He wants to see you, you know?"**

**Naruto nodded. Soon they were at the game stands playing the hammer game. Sasuke laughed inwardly as Naruto failed to get it to the top, let alone the middle.**

**Growling, Naruto retreated back to Sasuke and ushered him to the food stand. **

* * *

Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan

**As they did, Naruto plopped himself in a seat and smiled. "May I have some sake with a bowl of miso soup?" he asked. The man behind the counter nodded and grinned. "Coming right up, sir!"**

**Waiting, Sasuke turned to him. "So, I wonder why you want to talk to Shiouichi…" he asked earning a pout from the blonde.**

"**Why so eager to know? Jealous?" he pressed.**

"**Not at all…" '**_**If only you knew…'**_

"**Oh…"**

"**Oh?"**

"**Well I just thought…never mind." he said sadly and turned to the front of the counter. The man from before came back with the order and gave it to Naruto and turned to Sasuke. "Would you like something?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head. "No thanks."**

**The man nodded and went to the other costumers. Naruto took one gulp of miso soup and looked at Sasuke. "Why aren't you eating?"**

"**Because unlike you, I like to make my own food at **_**home**_**." Naruto stopped eating and sighed. Sasuke looked at him.**

"**Naruto?"**

"**I'm okay…really. I…just…drank my miso too fast, hehe." he said nervously. Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto's food. "That's going to get cold. Finish, so we can go see Gaara." he said and stood up. Naruto quickly gobbled down the soup and followed Sasuke.**

"**Dobe, hurry up!"**

"**Kami, I'm coming!"**

**Naruto ran up along Sasuke and latched onto his arm. Sasuke flushed and turned to him. "What do you think you're doing, dobe?!" he hissed.**

**Naruto flinched and unlatched himself from Sasuke, turning away slowly. "Gomen…" Sasuke sighed.**

"**Never mind. Come on, we're almost there." he said and Naruto grinned. "Finally!**

* * *

Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan

"**Hey, dobe?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What ever happened to your sake?"**

"**Oh…I poured it into my soup."**

"**Why?"**

**Naruto laughed and swung an arm around Sasuke's waist. "I wanted to make eating quick so I just poured it in!"**

**Sasuke sighed.**

"**You more of an idiot than I thought."**

"**Hey!"**

"**Just telling the truth." he teased and Naruto flushed a bright red. Sasuke chuckled at the sight. Naruto gasped. "Nyaaa! Sasuke, look!"**

**Sasuke turned to where Naruto was pointing at. There stood Gaara, wearing a red Kimono with a white sash. In the sash was a fan. Sasuke stared blankly at the sight. "Naruto?" Gaara called and Naruto squealed.**

"**KYAAAAA! Gaara you look so kawaii!!" he yelled and pulled Gaara into a death lock. Gaara blushed at the statement and hugged him back.**

"**Arigato, Naruto. And hi, Sasuke." he said. Sasuke smirked and waved "Hn." As Naruto pulled away, he smirked as well. "Well let's go! The rest of the gang is going to Choji's house for the sleepover!" he said and pulled Gaara with him. Sasuke sighed and walked along side him. **

* * *

Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan

**It was about 9:56 P.M when all of them arrived at Choji's. They all sat in his room, sitting in a circle.**

**Kiba smiled and looked over at Neji, who at the time was looking at him. "What do you want?" he asked and Kiba snickered. "Waiting for LOVER-BOY?" he asked and Neji blushed. "Shut up…"**

**Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, ready to play Truth or dare: Spin the bottle?" All eyes widened, but nodded. Sakura chuckled. "Good. Kiba, you go first." Kiba looked at her. "What?! Why me?!"**

"**Because I said so, now go!" she said making Naruto jump form his seat slightly. Kiba nodded and spun the bottle. Everyone watched as the bottle spun around and around, all praying it won't stop on them. As the bottled slowed down, some moved around on the floor. Ino gulped loudly and closed her eyes. '**_**Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Please don't be me!'**_

**As the bottle came to a stop, Sasuke snickered. Ino opened her eyes giggled. The bottle landed on no other than Shino. Shino blushed and looked at the canine boy. Kiba looked at Sakura, waiting for her to give her the options. "Well, Kiba, truth or dare?" Kiba sighed. "Truth."**

"**Is it true you crushed on Shino so bad you went to look at him in the hot springs?" she asked. Shino shot his head at Kiba, waiting for an answer. Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "Well?" Shino asked.**

**Kiba sighed. "Yes."**

**Sakura squealed and looked at Shino. He was flushing! "Okay, Lee, spin the bottle."  
Lee nodded and spun it, aming it go around. Naruto started to get dizzy, looking at it spin around and around and around and around. (A/N: I would go on, but that'd be stupid)**

**When it stopped Lee looked at the person. It landed on Gaara, who was looking straight at Lee. Lee gulped at his gaze and turned to Sakura. "Truth or dare?" she asked him. He smiled. "Truth."**

**"Is it true that during your fight with Gaara, you secretly wished he was Ren Ai'-ing you?"**

**Rock Lee gasped at the question and blushed heavily. Gaara widened his eyes . "Lee?"**

**"Yes...I'm sorry! I was being so un-youthful at the time!" he apologized and Gaara giggled. Naruto stared shocked. Gaara just freakin giggled.**

**"Lee, it's okay, I don't mind if you think of me that way." he admitted and Lee started to tear.  
"Gaara..."  
"Truth be told, I was thinking the exact same thing." Sakura looked at him and glared. "It's not your turn!"**

**Gaara glared back. "Does it look like I care? Continue the game." he demanded. Sasuke smirked and looked at the blonde next to him. He was practically jumpping. "Dobe?" Said boy looked at him. "I'm so excted! This game is fun! I can't wait until it's my turn!" he said and Sasuke smirked. '_Me neither...'_**

**Ino took the bottle and turned it. In no time did it stop and land on Sakura. Ino blushed heavily. Sasuke noticed this and gasped. Naruto turned to him. "Ne, Sasuke-joubu?" Sasuke nodded and sighed. '_So that's what was wrong with her...'_**

**Sakura looked at Ino and smiled. "Truth or dare?" she asked. Ino flushed heavier and looked away. "Dare."**

**Kiba, Neji, Lee, Naruto and Gaara gasped. "Finally!" Kiba yelled. Neji turned to him. "Quiet!" "Sorry!"**

**Sakura thought for a minute. "I dare you to..."  
Ino gulped. She suddenly thought that she wouldn't be able to go through it. "Sakura I-" she was silenced by Sakura's lips. Ino was shocked at first, but soon got into the kiss. Naruto's breath hitched at the sight, all eyes staring at him. Sakura and Ino stopeed and looked at eachother, faces flushed. Then they looked at Naruto. **

**"Naruto?" Ino asked and he turned away. **

**"That was...hot..." he said and flushed in embarrassment. Shikamaru groaned. "Troublsome..." Naruto turned to the lazy ninja and smiled. "Shika! You're up early!"**

**"Don't rub it in. I was woken up by your hitch. Saw something...interesting? Like Sasuke's bare body?" he said, causing Naruto to blush.**

**"Sh-Shut up! It's not like that at all! I-I was looking at Ino's dare!" he defended. Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah, sure" he said and sat up. He looked over at the two flushed kunoichi's and widened his eyes. "Ino, she finally gave you your dream come true?" he asked, making Ino flushed more. "Shut it!" **

**Sakura looked at her shocked. "You...wanted this?" she asked. Ino nodded. Sakura smirked.**

**"Looks like both of our wishes came true." she said and planted another kiss on Ino's lips.**

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: Well this was...interesting. And this is part one. Part two will have all the answers to the CLIFFHANGER Q's! **

**SASUKE: TCH. Whatever. At lest I'll do something at the sleepover.**

**Lokii-chan: ...**

**Sasuke: I AM going to do something, right?**

**Lokii-chan: ...**

**Sasuke: I hate you...**

**Naruto: tebayo! Sasuke-danna, let's go back to the others! Hurry! It's Shika-Chan's turn next!**

**Sasuke: (Blushed) Why the heck did you call me Sasuke-danna?! **

**Lokii-Chan: No point in yelling, he's gone, look.**

**Sasuke: Oh..**

**Lokii-Chan: Anyway, can't wait till next time: Will Naruto find out the truth? Will Sasuke get to do his dare? And why is Itachi in a Kitty suit?! Answers in next chappy. Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare Pt 2

**Hey! Lokii-Chan here! This is the second part of Truth or Dare. It's time for some more interesting turn in events. Itachi comes, but doesn't ruin anything (Yet…). And Shiouichi comes to sleep over as well. Neji gets mad, a lot of drama, this one. Anyway, enjoy! XD**

* * *

**The game went on with Kiba making out with Lee, Gaara dancing for Neji and so on. Sakura laughed loudly at Gaara's dare, and quiet frankly, Gaara didn't care. He was too busy planning on how to get Sakura back (A/N: Sadly this never happens since Sakura…um…well…tell you later on.)**

**Kiba sighs and places an arm on Shino's thigh, causing him to gasp. "Kiba? What are you doing?" he asked and Kiba pointed to Gaara. Raising an eyebrow, he realizes that Gaara was looking at Lee. "We're going to play match-maker tomorrow, want to join us?" he asked and Shino silently nodded. Sakura moved over to Naruto and giggled. **

"**Naru-Chan, when is your turn coming?" she asked. Naruto could smell alcohol on her breath, and it was revolting. He inched away from her and sat next to Sasuke. Said person chuckled at Naruto's sad attempt to move away form the drunk kunoichi. Naruto growled. "What are you chuckling about, teme?" **

**Sasuke just shrugged and looked over to Ino's side. Shikamaru was talking to Choji. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Choji whispered something to Shikamaru and Shikamaru blushed lightly, but he still saw it. '**_**What are they talking about?'**_** he wondered but shrugged it off. **

"**Sakura, continue with the game!" yelled Kiba. "Don't yell so loud, baka!" she slurred and Kiba sighed and looked at Shino. "Dames and their beer, not a good mix." he said and they all laughed. Ino went to the bottle and passed it on to Neji. "Here, Neji, it's your turn." she said and Neji placed it on the floor. He spun it, watching it go around and around and around and around. (A/N: Again, not going on).**

**Neji sighed and flushed a little. **_**'God I hope it doesn't land on him…' **_**he prayed, staring at the floor intensively. When the bottle stopped spinning, Naruto snickered. "Tough luck, Neji, looks like your prayers weren't answered."**(1) **he said cockily. **

* * *

Lokii-Chan. Lokii-chan

**Peering slowly from the floor, he looked up. There stood Shiouichi, smiling brightly at him. Neji gulped and back up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Shiouichi just sighed and smirked. "Can't an older bro spend time with his Otouto?" he asked earning a grunt from the pale eyed boy. **

**Shiouichi chuckled and sat down next to him. "Well? Truth or dare?" he asked and Neji turned away from him. Shiouichi looked at him shocked. "Wow, Neji, didn't think you were capable of doing that, turning away from me, I mean." Neji shot his head up "SHUT UP!" he snarled and Shiouichi patted him on the head. The contact made Neji feel uncomfortable and trapped. "Shiouichi…" he warned. **

**Neji tried to move, but Shiouichi grabbed his wrist. "H-Hey!" **

"**Don't move." he demanded and Neji did as he was told. Sasuke and Kiba stared blankly. "WOW…" Kiba looked at Neji. "Didn't know you were the submissive type, Hyuuga." he said and Neji just scoffed. Shiouichi then licked Neji's left earlobe, making Neji moan softly. "Ah…Shiou-kun…" he groaned. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Lee and Ino blushed at the sound. Shiouichi then cuffed Neji's chin into one hand, using the other to travel around his body. **

**As he did more moans erupted from the brunette's mouth. Naruto gulped and looked away, looking at Sasuke. "Nyaaa, Sasuke?" Sasuke lookeda t him. "Neji's dare is making you...bothered?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled. "I see. Come, let's go and get away, ne?" Naruto nodded and followed sasuke out of the room.**

* * *

Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan

**Sasuke brought Naruto to the room they were told to sleep in. Naruto looked around and sighed. "There's only one bed, Sasuke0teme." he said and Sasuke smirked. "Hn." Naruto plopped on the edge of the bed and turned away from Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto?" he asked and leaned closer to him. Nartuo flushed and tried to move away, but Sasuke had a stronghold on him. "Nani?! Sasuke lemme go!" he pleaded and Sasuke only grasped tighter. Naruto scruntched up his face.**

**"I...ta..." he whispered and looked Sasuke in the eye. "No, sasuke, stop. I don't feel good." he said and turned away. Sasuke chuckled and looked at the bulge in Naruto's pants. He smirked. "What? This?" he asked and lightly touched it, making Naruto moan. Naruto clamped his mouth shut and looked away in embarrassment. **

**Sasuke chuckled lightly. "It's okay, Naruto, it's nothing to be ashamed of." he said and toughed it again, earning the same reaction as before. "Nooo...please stop. I'm..." he trailed off. He looked inSasuke's eyes and found a glint of lust int the corner of his eyes. "Sasuke?"**

**"Naruto...do you love me?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke wide-eyed for a minute. Did he just ask him did he love him? "Sasuke..." Sasuke leaned on Naruto and kissed him. It wasn't hard or anything, and on top of that it felt nice. Sasuke then used his free hand to lift Naruto's shirt and play with his nipples. Naruto gasped a t the touch and groaned. "Kami..Sasuke..." he moaned.**

**Sasuke then pryed open Naruto's mouth with his tongue, exlporing every inch of him. Naruto moaned in the kiss, pulling on Sasuke for more. When they broke apart, Sasuke stared at him. "Naruto, Do you love me?" he asked and Naruto kissed him softly. Seeing this Sasuke took this as a yes and went to pull down Naruto's waist band. Naruto then licked Sasuke's earlobe and bit hit gently, making sasuke groan.**

**As Sasuke got up he zipped Naruto's pants down. Naruto then sat up and did Sasuke's. After all was said and done, Sasuke leaned up to Naruto, getting what he wanted for so long...**

**_BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!_**

**"Sasuke-kun! We know you and naruto are in there, so get out!" Sakura screamed and hiccuped. Sasuke grunted loudly and put his clothes back on, as did Naruto. When they were done, Sasuke opened the door to find the gang standing right at the door. Naruto looked at everyone and blushed. He looked up at Sasuke. '_Oh man...did...did they listen to everything we said? Oh kami, I'm not going to live this one down...' _he thought and sighed. "What do you want?" he asked and Kiba chuckled. "We're going home, Choji's orders." he said blankly. "What?!" Naruto shouted, and Neji shushed. "Not so loud! Turns out Choji and Shikamaru was planning this from the beginning. They want some alone time, you know?" he said nugging Naruto's elbow. Ino giggled and wrapped an arm around Sakura.  
**

**"Doesn't matter to us, we can have our own fun at home!" she said and Sakura nodded. "Y-Yup!" Sasuke chuckled and looked at Naruto. "Seems like Ino has the right idea. Come, Naruto, let's have some fun." he said seductively, making Naruto flush. Neji chuckled. "So you and Naruto finally together, ne?" he asked and Sasuke smirked. "You could saty that..." he said and ushered Naruto to follow him home.**

* * *

ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy

Lokii-Chan: Gomen! I'm not putting Itachi in just yet. My sister's friend told me to put him in next chapter since Sasuke's going home now...XD

Sasuke: Doesn't matter, at least I'm with my cute Naru-Chan.

Naruto: (Blush) Don't call me Naru-Chan!

Sasuke: Anyway, see next time, Ja Ne! XD


	4. Chapter 4 Random Chappy

**Hey, Lokii-Chan here! I'm FINALLY putting up this chappy! Gomen for the wait, I was doing something else at the time. **

It was a cold walk home for the two. Sasuke was walking up the pathway to his door while Naruto occasionally cuffed his hands together and breathed into them to warm up. After he looked at Sasuke and groaned.

"Ano…Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto slowly. Naruto un cuffed his hands and smiled. "Are we…um…really…" he trailed off, blushing at the embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled and nodded, turning the keys as so.

* * *

Now, Sasuke was **NOT** expecting what was on the other side of the door. There stood Itachi in a cat suit, wagging the tail in the air, singing with an iPod in his ear, dancing and shaking his hips wildly while looking at Deidara, who was sitting on the couch enjoying the show. Sasuke wanted to puke.

**No.**

Sasuke wanted to take that tail of his and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. He walked up to Itachi and intensively poked him until he stopped dancing. Itachi raised an eyebrow to him and flushed. "Um…Sasuke, I thought you were at your little friend's house." he stammered, flushing more. Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned, not wanting to be there any longer.

"We were, but then he wanted us to leave. Now care to explain why you're in a cat suit?" he said and Itachi flushed. Naruto snickered at the sight and walked upstairs. "I'll see you upstairs, Sasuke." he said and disappeared. Deidara chuckled and got up. "Itachi-koi, I'll see you later. It seems like you have some things you might want to tell you little brother." he said and closed the door behind him.

Silence hung amongst the two Uchiha brothers while Itachi tried to come up with an explanation. The glare Sasuke was giving him was making harder for him.

'_God, I can't tell Sasuke, he'll get scared for life. Or at least think I'm gross. Then again he might do the same thing to Naru-chan…'_

Itachi sighed and smirked at his little brother. "Look, Sasuke, what you saw was me and Deidara fooling around." he said and Sasuke blinked. "Fooling around?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. Itachi hesitated to nod at first but ended up doing it any way.

"Yes. You see Sasuke, when you have that love in your life, they seem to want to make you do crazy things." he explain, desperately hoping he would buy it. Sasuke gave him a look, but nodded, turning to go upstairs. As Itachi sighed with relief, he jumped at Sasuke's next words.

"Just make sure you clean up after, Aniki." he said and continued up to his room.

* * *

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

Naruto waited for the teme to come up so he could finish what he had started. The pain in his pants was getting worse and he needed release. Sasuke finally came in with a horrid look on his face. Naruto grinned. "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." he said pointing at him. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, there are more worse things than ghosts." he said and sat next to Naruto, caressing his face. Naruto shuttered at the sudden contact and leaned up to kiss Sasuke.

Shock at the sudden action, he let Naruto take control of the kiss until he could find the right timing to take over. They had their tongue war until Sasuke dominated. He pushed Naruto on his back to the bed, using his hands to roam freely under his shirt. He did this until he found a perked nipple, squeezing it roughly. This made Naruto mewl and groan.

Sasuke then took his hands out of his sihrt, earning a whimper from the blonde. Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto passionatley and smiled. "All in good time, love..." he said and took Naruto's shirt off.

After taking off his clothes, he continued to give Naruto butterfly kisses on his bare chest. Naruto moaned at the kisses and gasped. "Sasuke!" he moaned and arched his back. Sasuke then stopped and sat up. Naruto looked at him and did the same. "Um...Sasuke?" he said and Sasuke blushed.

"Na-Naruto..." he stammered, making Naruto arch an eyebrow. "Nani?"

"Ano...I-"

"Wanna tak it slow?" he finnished and sasuke nodded. Naruto inwardly chuckled at the raven -haried boy before him. He looked so cute with the blush that crept upon his face. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's Azure eyes and smiled. "Naruto, I want to..." he said, blushing more. Naruto smirked and nodded. "Okay, but if it's too much then stop me, okay?" he giggled and Sasuke nodded **(1).**

* * *

Itachi was in the living room, flicking the remote buttons towards the TV. As he did, he heard the wierdest noise. He shot his head up to the ceiling and blushed. God he wished that Sasuke's room was somewhere else, he didn't have the patience to get a hard on right now. Deidara was suspected to come soon and he didn't want his boyfriend to find out if he did.

**"AH! Naruto!" **

Itachi cringed at the sound.

**"Sasuke, It was over before it even started. I knew you weren't up for it"**

**"Dobe, get off!" **

**"Tch. Then you'll just pin me down, teme. Not gonna fall for it."**

**"Dobe, i'm serious, you're crushing me!"**

**"Lie."**

**"Dobe! ITA! Stop! Itachi can hear us he's right below!"**

**"So? Let him. I sense hesitation..."**

**"Nggg...Neru...neru...Naru...to..."**

**"Begging? Sasuke, I didn't know you were up to that kind of foreplay."**

**"What foreplay? Dobe, get OFF!"**

_**THUD!**_

**"ITA! Sasuke that hurt!"**

**"Hn. Now you know how I feel."**

**"But Sasuke come back."**

**"Why should I? You'll jump me again.**

**"No, I won't just come back, help me."**

**"With what?"**

**"This."**

**"Oh My..."**

At that moment there was silence. Itachi wondered what **'IT'** was that made them suddenly stop. He got off the couch and walked up the stairs quietly. As he got to Sasuke's door, he heard moaning.

**"Nyaaa...Sasuke..."**

**"It hurts?"**

**"H-Hai...but I can t-take it, tebayo..."**

**"Hn. Okay...but if it's too much, tell me and I'll stop, ne?"**

**"H-Hai..."**

Itachi leaned on the wall that blocked Itachi from the scene before him. He heard Naruto moan loudly and sasuke chuckle.

**"Hn. I wonder why Itachi's quiet all of a sudden." **he said and Itahci tensed a little. Did he find out he was there?

**"I think he's listening, Sasuke."**

**"Well, like you said, let him hear. Althought I thinks it's a little weird hearing his brother like this, ne? That's wierd, even for Itachi."**

Naruto giggled and groaned.

**"You done?"**

**"Yeah, almost. Brace yourself Naruto..."**

Suddenly Naruto yelped loudly.

**"ITA!! Sasuke!!"**

**"Shh..._Kiss..._it's okay...see? I'm done now."**

**"Ah...ah..._Sigh..._thank you."**

**"Hn."**

Itachi slid on the floor and sighed. What in god's name were they doing in there? He opened the door and twitched his eye in annoyance. They were on the floor, on top of eachother, fully clothed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his confused Aniki and smirked.

* * *

"What were you doing at my door, Itachi?" he asked and Itachi smirked back.

"Just checking to see if you were okay..." he lied, chuckling nervously.

Naruto smiled at him and giggled.

"You thought me and Sasuke were Ren Ai'ing, weren't you?" he asked and Itachi flushed darkly. Sasuke saw it and smirked.

"Guilty as charged. See Naruto? My older borther's a perv." he stated earning a growled of angery from the older man.

"Sasuke, I'm not a perv. I was just checking on you." he pleaded and Sasuke stuck his pointing finger at him.

"Tch. Tch. Tch. Bad Aniki, lying to your Otouto." he teased and Itachi growled again.

"Don't mess with me, Sasuke."

"Gomen, Itachi, but your voice was priceless!" Naruto exlcaimed as Itachi left, slamming the door loudly.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed loudly and rolled on the floor. As they sat up, Naruto giggled.

"Sasuke, that was fun." he said and Sasuke nodded.

"agreed. Next time we should make it more convincing." he said and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto blushed a the contact and touched his forehead. Pouting and blushing more, ha sighed.

"Teme..."

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: Itachi's a perv! Anyway I hope you liked it cuz the next one's a biggy! Back To Shikamaru's Problem In First Chappy! Beware of Explicit Content! Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
